Do You Believe in Magic?
by SawyerSeville19
Summary: -Do you believe in magic?- Alvin asked. She nodded gently. -Good.-


**_My new favorite one-shot! Another song fic, but like always, all too cute! Review!_**

/watch?v=X4khZbB9Od0

**_Cartoon versions. I'll let you know if they were any other versions. I ALWAYS prefer the original over the new ones, I have nothing against them, but the cartoon did come first. Review please._**

**_-BrittanySeville18_**

* * *

"Where is it!" Alvin demanded, rummaging through his chest that was by his bed.

"What on Earth?!" Simon exclaimed, seeing their room a mess. And not just Alvin's part, but the whole room. "Alvin! What are you doing?!" Alvin ignored him, not really hearing him.

"I can't find it!" Alvin went over to the closet and began looking, or more so, throwing everything that wasn't what he was looking for across the room. A shirt landed on Simon's head.

"Ugh!" Simon growled and threw it aside. "AL-VIIIN!" Said Chipmunk tensed and looked back, taking in the mess and Simon's annoyed face.

"What?!" Alvin snapped.

"What are you_ doing_?!" Simon asked, going over to him.

"I'm looking for something." Alvin said with a shrug.

"Is it by any chance, your common sense?" Simon asked sarcastically, folding his arms.

"Joke all you want, Simon." Alvin said, going back to his searching. "But I _have_ to find it."

"Find what?" Simon asked. Alvin shook his head, rummaging through the boxes in the closet. "How can I help if I don't know what to look for?"

"Help?" Alvin asked, facing Simon. "Who asked you to help?"

"What, you don't want my help?" Simon asked. Alvin rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"No thanks." He went back to looking. "Besides, you'd just laugh at me." Simon arched an eyebrow, confused.

"Laugh? Why?" Simon went over to him.

"Simon, please just leave me alone. OK?" Alvin asked, not looking back at him. Simon sighed and left, closing the door behind him.

He came back in, "fine, but you better clean up this mess! Alright?" Alvin chuckled and nodded.

****

"Dave, I'm leaving!" Alvin said an hour later and left before Dave could open his mouth to respond.

**

"Coming!" Brittany said when there was a knock on their door. "Alvin?" Brittany was surprised to see him over so late. "What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Come with me." He said in a soothing, gentle tone that matched him physically, but not personality wise. He held his hand out for her to take and she did so reluctantly. She closed the door and he led her somewhere private.

Letting go of her hand, Alvin removed a long box from his backpack and set it down. She watched him, confused. He opened it and pulled something that was rolled up out of it. He looked at her, his blue eyes shining.

"Do you believe in magic?" He asked. She blinked.

"Magic? Uh, it depends. I try and keep my head out of the clouds." He chuckled at her answer.

"How ironic. This will only work, if you believe, Brittany." He whispered. He went over to her. "Do you believe in magic?" He asked again. She looked at the item he held lightly in his hands, and then into is calm eyes.

"Is this some sort of prank, Alvin?" She asked, folding her arms. Alvin chuckled.

"No." He said simply, his gentle ice blue eyes staring with soft intensity into her confused baby blue ones. "Just tell me, do you believe in magic?" She nodded gently. "Good, now follow me." With that, he led her somewhere. She soon came to realize it as the park. Going over to a tree, he rolled the material out, it turned out to be, a blanket?

"A blanket, Alvin?" She asked with an arched eyebrow. Alvin chuckled again, making sure it was perfectly flat before sitting in the center of it.

"No. It's a carpet." He patted a spot next to him softly.

"A carpet? What on Earth?" She rolled her eyes heavenward.

"Brittany." She looked at him. "Sit with me." She smiled slightly and sat next to him. "If you truly believe in magic, something magical will happen soon." She didn't respond, just stared at the stars.

_Something magical? What's he talking about...?_ She watched as the stars were becoming closer very slowly. Then she felt a gentle breeze, not thinking much of it, she closed her eyes and leaned into it, allowing it to caress her face softly.

The Earth made a soft dip, causing her stomach to churn and she held onto Alvin for support. Dizzy slightly, she looked at Alvin, seeing him watching her with amusement, a mischievous glisten in his eyes. Looking around, she saw that they were surrounded by stars. Looking down, she saw that the carpet was moving against the wind. Gasping, she clung to Alvin.

"I told you something magical would happen." He said with an arched eyebrow.

"Wait, we're _flying_?" She asked, looking at him. He nodded once, adjusting his cap so it wouldn't fall off. Loosening her grip on him, she looked around her.

"I can show you the wooorld." Alvin sang softly, she looked at him. He smiled. "Shining, shimmering, splendid. Tell me princess, now when did you last let your heart decide?" She smiled back and watched the stars. "I can open your eyes. Take you wonder by wonder. Over, sideways, and under. On a magic carpet ride!" She clung to him again as the carpet moved along with his voice. "A whole new woooorld! A new fantastic point of view! No one to tell us 'no'. Or where to go. Or say we're only dreaming." She relaxed and smiled in awe.

"A whole new woooorld!" She sang, "A dazzling place I never knew. But now we're way up here! It's crystal clear, that now I'm in a whole new world with you." Her eyes sparkled like the stars. "Unbelievable sights! Indescribable feeeeling! Soaring, toppling, free-wheeling, through an endless diamond sky!" He held her close as the carpet followed her voice as well. "A whole new wooooorl-"

"Don't you dare close your eyes!" Alvin sang, refusing to let her cover her eyes as thet dove fast towards a glistening body of water.

"A hundred thousand things-"

"Hold your breath, it gets better!" He sang as they soared gently up towards the sky and got lost in the clouds.

"I'm like a shooting star! I've come so far!" They both sang as she held her arms apart, feeling like she was flying.

"I can't go back, to where I used to-" Brittany sang.

"A whole new woooorld! With new horizons to pursue!" Alvin sang, sitting behind her on his knees and lacing his hands with her, bringing them to wrap them around her stomach.

"I'll chase them anywhere! There's time to spare!" They both sang. Brittany leaned against him.

"Let me share! This whole new world with you." They soared and glided in the sky and close to the ground. "Ooooooh!"

"A whole new wooooorld!" Brittany sang.

"A whole new world!" Alvin sang softly.

"A new fantastic point of view!" Brittany sang, letting go of his hands and leaning over to see her reflection in the water they were gliding across.

"No one to tell us 'no'! Or where to go!" They both sang, Alvin laid next to her, watching her with a smile.

"Or saaaay we're only dreaming!" Brittany sang, leaning back to look at him as they flew towards the sky again.

"A whole new woooorld!" Alvin sang, sitting up and pulling her over to him.

"Every turn a surprise!" Brittany sang, staring into his eyes.

"With new horizons to pursue!" Alvin sang, nuzzling her nose with his.

"I'll chase them anywhere! There's time to spare!" They both sang, looking at the stars.

"Always!" Brittany sang.

"There's time to spare!" Alvin sang, playing with her fingers.

"Let me share!" Brittany sang.

"This whole new world, with you." Alvin sang softly, his lips close to hers.

"Yoooou!" She sang back, almost letting their lips meet. But she then looked away shyly. "A whole new woooorld."

"A whole new world." Alvin sang, smiling.

"That's where we'll be." Brittany sang, facing him again, a shy blush on her face.

"Where we will be!" Alvin sang softly, bringing her hands up, holding them in his.

"A thrilling chase." Brittany sang softly.

"A wondrous place." Alvin sang, focused only on the stars that were her eyes.

"For you and.." They sang softly. "...meeeee."

"Oh ooh yeah." Brittany sang gently. "Mmm Hm Hmmm." Alvin smiled and leaned his forehead against her. She smiled and closed her eyes, enjoying the gentle gliding of the flying carpet.

"You believe in magic?" He whispered softly. She felt his warm breath on her lips.

She nodded softly. "Yes." She whispered back. Alvin smiled and tilted his head to the side, pressing his lips onto hers gently. She kissed back.

They pulled apart gently and the carpet landed gently on the ground from where it had lifted from. Neither one wanted to move, but it was late, and in order to preserve their happy, blissful feelings, they had to avoid getting into trouble.

Alvin stood first and helped her up after. They moved off the carpet and he rolled it back up, then picked it up and held it against his side. He took her hand in his and lead her home.

"It really was magical..." She said with a soft sigh of content. Alvin smiled at her. She blushed faintly and smiled back.

"I'll take you again, tomorrow night. How's that sound?" He asked gently. Her eyes lit up brightly and she nodded once.

At her front door, Alvin picked up the box and backpack he had left on the ground, put the carpet in the box gently and the box in his backpack. Going over to her as she watched him from the front porch, her grabbed one of her hands and brought it to his lips, pecking it lightly. She smiled as he lowered her hand and leaned in to take another kiss. She stepped forward and kissed back gently.

Separating slowly, he smiled and put on his backpack. She smiled back and went inside, closing the door gently.

***

Back at home, Alvin was putting the box under his bed when Simon came in. "What's that?" Simon asked. Alvin rolled his eyes, but his good mood hadn't faded in the least. He figured, Simon was too logical to believe him, so he may as well tell him. He climbed onto his bed.

"It's a magic carpet." He said with a smile and a shrug. Simon chuckled. "See? I knew you'd laugh at me," Alvin rolled his eyes, looking out the window, still smiling.

"Magic, Alvin?" Simon chuckled again. "There's no such thing as magic." Simon said, climbing onto his own bed. Alvin went over to the window.

"You say that now," Alvin whispered to himself. "But you'll understand once you feel what I feel." Resting his chin in his hand, he stared happily at the stars.

**

Brittany smiled, doing the same thing. _Magic. Yes, I believe..._


End file.
